Life As We Know It: Hetalia Drabble
by DejaVu897
Summary: Well, this is my first drabble. I got this little idea last night when Chi-town had a really bad storm. You know what to do when you see the      . This will be a mixed idea drabble, whereone could be about thunderstorms and one could be a song fic.
1. Spain Mi Rosa

.:Thunderstorms:. Hetalia Drabble: Spain- Mi Rosa

_Well, this is my first drabble. I got this little idea last night when Chi-town had a really bad storm. You know what to do when you see the_. This will be a mixed idea drabble, whereone could be about thunderstorms and one could be a song fic. Well, enjoy! _

There was a crazy storm over where you lived one night, and Spain and Romano were sleeping over. It was thundering and lightning all over the place, not to mention it was raining cats and dogs. You tossed and turned restlessly as it continued to rain outside. Youreyes openedas a flash of light entered the room from outside. You immidately jerked up from your bed, looking at the window with wide eyes. Why was it raining so hard? It barely ever got like this where you lived. There was a knock at your bedroom door, and you got out of bed to open it. It turned out to be a shirtless Spain.  
>"¿<em>Qué te pasa, España<em>?[1]" you asked, speaking to him in his native language.  
>"It's the thunder and lightning, <em>mi rosa<em>,[2]" he replied, using his nickname for you. "It makes me feel... uncomfortable. Can I sleep with you in your bed?" You sighed.  
>"If you're trying to make another pass at me, <em>España<em>..." you warned.  
>"No, no, _," Spain said, smiling, "I would never do that." You raised an eyebrow at him, but you let him in anyway. You both crawled into bed, you facing the window, Spain facing the wall.<br>"_España_?"  
>"<em>Si, mi rosa<em>[3]?"  
>"How did you get so afraid of the thunder and lightning?" Spain stayed silent for a few minutes, and you thought that he fell asleep. But he eventually answered.<br>"When I was u_n pirata_[4], a bad storm destroyed my ship. It killed many of mis compañeros[5], __._" You stayed silent for a bit, takingin the information just given to you.  
>"I'm so sorry,<em>España.<em>" you whispered, still not facing him. He turned over and put his arms around you, pulling you closer to him.  
>"It's okay, <em>mi rosa<em>,"he whispered in your ear. Your face turned red, and you desperately hoped that he didn't see it.  
>"<em>E-España<em>?" you said, nervously.  
>"It love hugging you, _. It calms me down." You both were in a silence for a while, him hugging you, and you enjoying his presence.<br>" _Te quiero_, _[6]." You broke free of his embrace and you turned to face him.  
>"What did you say, Spain?"<br>_"Estoy enamorado de ti, miamor. Usted es mi vida_. [7]" he murmered, kissing your forehead.  
>"I-I'm in love with you too, Spain."<br>"That's wonderful_, mi vida_." He put his forehead on yoursand you rubbed your noses together slightly. The two of you eventually fell asleep. When you woke up, he wasn't next to you, but a note was left there with a rose sitting on top of it. You picked up the rose first, smelling it and loving the feeling that looking at it gave you. You then picked up the note and read it. It said;  
><em>Mi vida,<br>I went back to my home to get some things done and bring some things back for Romano and I. Romano had decied to stay there with you while I take care of business. I will see you tonight, so we can be together. I do love you, mi enamora[8]. You are my life and soul.  
>Antonio<br>_You couldn't help but smile while reading the note. You went out of your room, and found Romano in the kitchen, eating some leftover pizza from the night before.  
>"So, I saw that Spain came out of your bedroom. He started talking about you to me too, like how you're his reason for living and stuff. Made me sick. How did he end up in your room anyway?" You smiled and told him the story.<br>"Isn't that cute? He was afraid of the thunderstorm." Romanomade a face.  
>"That idiot isn't afraid of thunder and lightning. He sleeps like a log every night, so there's no way that he could even hear storms when they happen."<br>"...SPAIN!"

lol I love the twist that I made at the end. Here is a guide to the Spanish in this ficlet, for the non-Spanish speaking people. It's aggrivating having to go back and forth to Google translate, so this would be much better.  
>1] ¿<em>Qué te pasa, España<em>? = What's the matter, Spain?  
>2] Mi rosa = My rose<br>3]Si, mi rosa? = Yes, my rose?  
>4]un pirata = a pirate<br>5] mis compañeros = my comrades  
>6] Te quiero, _. = I love you, _.<br>7] Estoy enamorado de ti, mi amor. Usted es mi vida. = I am in love with you, my love. You are my life.  
>8] mi enamora = my love (anda song by Juanes ;) lol I'm being super Mexican today.) <p>


	2. Austria A Piece To Remember

.:Life As We Know It:. (Hetalia Drabble) Thunderstorms: Austria- A Piece to Remember

_Yep, I'm still doing thunderstorms. The next one will probably be a song-fic, but I'm not sure yet. Well, Austria is one of my favorite characters, so this is his part of the drabble. It's an Austria x Reader! Enjoy! Please comment and rate._

You were wide awake in Austria's house one night, as it was raining heavily outside. Austria had made you stay. He said that he would never allow a lady, or his best friend at that, travel in such a storm. The thunder and lightning didn't help get you to sleep (as if it would. :/) and you wondered when the rain was going to stop. Sitting up in the bed that you were in, you looked out the large window to see the gloomy night. Your heart jumped as the room filled with a flash of light, and then a loud boom of thunder crashed. You closed your eyes and just wished that the storm would be over with, so that you could sleep in peace. Not that you could sleep much in Austria's house anyway. Too many memories were recalled every time you stayed in the house. All that you knew at the moment was that you couldn't sleep, so you slipped out of the bed, determined to get the storm, and those memories, off of your mind. With the little ounce of light that you had, and with just your satin pajamas to keep you warm, you went out of your room to wander around Austria's estate. No matter how hard you tried to supress them, flashbacks came to your mind when walking down those were memories of you and Austria. These many memories ranged from infantry, to your childhood years, and then to your teenage and young adult years. Your feelings for Austria had made some of those memories painful, especially when remembered being the maid of honor at his and Hungary's wedding. You passed the drawing room and heard a cacophony* of harsh notes, as if somebody had pounded upon the piano keyboard. You stopped dead in your tracks wondering who, besides yourself, would be up at this time at night. You opened the door slightly and peeked in. You saw Austria, sitting on his piano bench, looking trough many sheets of music.

" Wrong! Wrong! They're all wrong!" he muttered furiously. The usually tidy and composed Austria threw all of the papers into the air and banged his closed fist onto his piano. This surprised the hell out of you, to say the least.

"None of these are right," Austria muttered hopelessly to himself. "None of these come even close to expressing my feelings for her!" You raised an eyebrow when hearing this. Who did he need to express his feelings to? You then fully came in and closed the door behind you. Austria jumped when he heard the door close and turned around, relaxing when he realized that it was you.

"Oh, _. It's you. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I apologize, Roderich. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"That's quite alright, _. It was accidental." He motioned for you to come over to him. As you sat down on the bench next to him, he took your hands.

"_, Can you help me?" You nodded your head.

"Of course, Roderich. What do you need help with?"

"I wanted to express my feelings for someone with a song... but I don't believe that any song could possibly describe that."

"Actually, I think that I do have a song that describes that." You then proceeded to play and sing a song on the piano called "Je N'ai Pas De Mots (I Don't Have the/Any Words)"* by Vic Mignogna. It was a song that really did say that the singer didn't have the words to describe the love that they felt for a person. When you finished, you turned to Austria for his feedback.

"_, that was perfect. I really think that it would work for describing my feelings for her." You were smiling on the outside, but your heart dropped on the inside. You just helped your crush find a song to reveal his feelings to a girl that probably wasn't you.

"Glad to help," you said, audibly trying to fight back tears. You got up and quickly tried to exit the room, but Austria raced up and grabbed your hand.

"Wait! Why are you leaving?"

"It's complicated. Have fun singing the song. I hope your love likes it."

"Well, do you?" Austria asked slowly, cheeks burning red. You looked at Austria are you talking about? That doesn't make any sense."

"No," he said, taking both of your hands into his so that you were facing him. "It makes perfect sense, because the person that I wanted to play it for... was you." He whispered that last part, right before he brought you in for a kiss. It was sweet and gentle, but it was full of emotion. Once it broke, you put your forehead on his.

"I love you, Roderich." Austria brought your hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you too, _. I always have, and I always will."

Awww! Wasn't that all fluffy? Anyway, here is where I discuss the asterisked places, so here we go!

*Cacophony- A harsh, discordant mixture of sounds. Not many people knows what that means, so I just wanted to make sure people know. :)

* Here is a link to the song. I hope you love it!

/watch?v=xmfBB9IcRUg


	3. Germany Flustered

.:Life As We Know It:. (Hetalia Drabble) OOC, Much?: Germany- Flustered

Germany was flustered. And why? It was, and I quote, "Because (you) are too damn cute." Yes. Surprisingly enough, those were Germany's exact words. You weren't doing anything in particular. You were just sitting there, listening to England fight with America. But it was the way you looked while listening that drove him crazy. You had your pen tucked away in your (h/c) hair, your (e/c) eyes fixed on them amusedly. Just looking at you gave him the sweet shivers of crushing love. He didn't understand exactly why he was so afraid to tell you all of the things that he wanted to say. He had conquered wars, illnesses, and even an alien attack*. Love, unfortunately, was something that he hadn't conquered yet. As he continued to stare at you, he started to go over the list of things that made him love you (this is an action that he did daily… (OOC, much? Yeah, that's the point.)).

_Your lips_

Which were a rosy pinkish color.

_Your hair_

That beautiful, silky mass that shone in the light.

_Your smile._

Which seemed to light up his soul.

_Your eyes_

Which were now starting right at him.

… _Oh crap…_

Noticing that all was quiet, Germany blushed immediately and looked away. During his little love-moment, he had audibly sighed, "I Love You, [Name]. Everyone in the whole room had noticed that he was staring at you and _everybody _had heard what he had said. You both were blushing madly in the silence of the room, every country looking at you two. The blushing between the two of you had increased as France had started to "honhonhon" all over the place.

"Ah, I see _Monsieur Allemagne**_ has a little _fetish_ for _Mademoiselle [Name]_. You must be careful with that one, [Name]! He's into some _weird_ stuff!"

Cue some more blushing while everyone around started to comment on the two of you.

~.:EXTENDED ENDING:.~

You came up to Germany and slipped him a piece of paper after the World Summit Meeting. He read it as you walked away.

_**Ich liebe dich auch.*****_

_**~[Name]**_

*lol A "Paint it, White!" reference

**Allemagne is French for Germany

*** According to Google translate, It means, "I Love You, Too"


End file.
